Dvine Era
The following events occurred during the Divine Era Introduction * After multiple battles during the First Epoch, the political system begins to stabilize. * Many server issues are patched and resolved * Nations are increased to 1024g, to reduce the amount in the future * Towns are being created more frequently, and developing quickly * Several Youtubers, Fix, and Salc1 begin to promote EarthMC and build hype * Massive Influx of players as a result, overcrowding, server performance issues * Donator only is activated for over 72 hours * Queue system is put in place, mixed reactions among the community Events February 1st * Nation prices increased to 1000g February 5th * Duel at Ross Ice Shelf (Norge, U.S.S.R) * Bolivia begins it's formation process. February 6th * Tang elects new Emperor, Cloudy * Spanish Empire becomes a dominion of Byzantium February 8th * Warsaw Pact collapses February 9th * British Commonwealth stands at 7 nations * President of The United States, Fernie, resigns from his position. February 11th * Prussia declares war on Poland * Intermarium Alliance collapses * Video based on the gold duping posted by SalC1 nets a whopping 388K views, bringing more people to the server. * Server is shutdown temporarily for patching a duplication glitch February 13th * The United States falls February 15th * Pacific States disband, claims removed by admins February 17th * Beijing is created, joins Qin February 18th * Nation of Norway disbands February 19th * Nation of Alaska falls February 20th * Bolivia nation is created. February 22nd * Olympic Games are announced, with a joint-Africa bid set for March 16th, in North Africa February 23rd * Video on EarthMC nets 602K views, bringing more people to the server * Video on Trumps Border Wall, nets 52K views, bringing more to the server also * Ireland is created in the British Isles, declares peacefulness * Irish leader expresses desire for treaty with Britain February 24th * King of Miskan Rus, Dragon, resigns with Kyoris taking the throne February 28th * 19th Annual Election of the Wabanki concludes, with EchoOcelot being elected leader. March 1st * 1st annual election of Scotland concludes, Dexter1080p being elected Prime Minister * Nation of Spain falls * Battle at Szczecin, Poland between Polish and Prussian forces March 3rd * Bolivia holds private presidential election * Japan-Alaska Royal marriage announced * Scotland declares war on Brazil, impeachment trials begin March 4th * After a security issue, Runnerboy7200 deletes two years of EMC history after hijacking the Wabanaki Discord * Server population reduced from 140 to 120 * Scottish Coup War begins March 6th * Scottish governors are exiled, including their towns * Aragon becomes Spain, obtaining all Spanish land March 7th * Server goes offline to move to a new server location March 8th * Server has severe crashing problems, population declines * Queue world introduced * EarthMC set to Donor only * Japan declares Civil War March 9th * A previously signed treaty between Great Roman Empire and Byzantium is revealed. March 10th * The Nation of Finland falls * The Nation of Nunavut falls * Priority pass is introduced for the Queue World March 15th * Server reopened to the public * Scotland is recreated, bring the Scottish Coup War to an end March 16th * EarthMC Olympics kicks off in Numidia * It is announced that parts of the Olympics will be postponed due to the amount of players on the server * Scotland absorbs a Norwegian city * Sign shops broken March 17th * SurfinNinja is elected Emperor of Japan March 18th * The nations of Turkish Republic and Rum merge, presenting Grixwea as the new leader March 21st * 10 deaths confirmed during The Battle Of Frenrir, where Magenet used a Sharpness 1000K axe to strike down opposing forces, with him later being temp-banned and the server shutdown for investigation * King of Gododdin, Dexter1080p, announces plans to take over territory in Norway * Denmark expands claims into Germany, rising tensions among the nations * The Burgundians do a mass migration to Cuba, and rename their nation to El Tropico. March 22th * Scotland obtains The United States * Bolivia is reformed into "Bolivia-Peru" due to major expansions into real life Peru. March 23rd * EMC Build Competition is announced * Nidavilir, a nation in Gododdin, is griefed by Norwegian soldiers, resulting in at least one ban * Chancellor of Nidavilir announces they no longer are interested in joining Norway * Treaty of Trinidad is signed by zeldafan00001 (leader of Amazonas) and VillagerFilms when a town that is close to Bolivia-Peru's town Trinidad, Oberhausen46, claims they will be making a nation: a. Oberhausen46's nation (Amazonas) shall not make any towns SOUTH of Oberhausen46 b. Bolivia-Peru shall assist in the formation of Amazonas. March 24th * King of Greenland is attacked in Sudan * The player, "characters", racks up over 14 kills in a 48 hour time period. * Britain announces colonization of the United States, in competition with Scotland March 25th * The nation Kingdom of Iceland is created * United States is renamed to New Scotland, effectively moving the capital south to Nova Scotia * The nation Fjordane is created * March 26th * The nation Argentina falls into ruin and La Plata takes the name * El Tropico is renamed to Cuba March 27th * Price of creating town raised to 64 gold Category:Wars Category:Conflicts